


Night At The Cinema

by jaspeada0928



Series: It Starts With a Date [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspeada0928/pseuds/jaspeada0928
Summary: Ezor doesn't forget the movie night idea, and sooner than expected, Keith and Lance have agreed to another double date.





	Night At The Cinema

“Lance, I told you that I don’t like it when you do this,” Keith said when a pair of hands covered his eyes while he was taking things out of his locker.

The person let go, he turned around, but found it was not his boyfriend. It was Ezor, and of course, Acxa was there too.

“Hey!” the pink-haired girl greeted. “Do you think it’s later already?”

“Sorry, what?”

“I told you he wouldn’t get it,” Acxa said.

“Oh come on, remember I said ‘tell us what you think about it later’ after Acxa proposed the movie night?” Ezor pressed.

“Yeah, sorry,” Keith apologised.

“Don’t be sorry. Ezor, you’re scaring him.”

“Maybe Lance will get it…” the girl wondered.

Acxa spotted said boy walking towards them. “There he is.”

When he reached them, Ezor spoke before he could say anything. “Hey! Do you think it’s later already?”  
“Hey,” Lance said, “what, for the movie night?”

“Ha!” The pink-haired girl turned around and stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend. Acxa tried not to smile.

“So, the movie night. What about Friday?” Lance proposed.

“Sounds good,” the dark-haired girl agreed.

“What movie, though?” Keith asked. “We are going to the cinema, right?”

“What about…? No, it’s a dumb idea.” Lance looked away.

“No, tell us,” Ezor said.

“No, really. I guess I spend too much time with my siblings,” Lance replied, scratching the back of his head.

Acxa crossed her arms on her chest, “We aren’t going anywhere until you tell us.”

“yeah,” his boyfriend agreed.

Lance pouted. “You are supposed to be on my side,” he accused. “Fine. I was thinking about Leap, I know it’s a kid’s movie but my siblings have been dying to see it and I kind of want to too.”

“ I have seen the trailer online, it doesn’t look bad,” Acxa said. “Let’s go watch it, why not.”

“Yeah,” Ezor said, “and we can get seats on the back row, so if we get bored we can make out.”

“It’ll be full of kids,” Keith pointed out.

“The kids will be busy watching the movie,” she replied.

“But, sure, let’s watch it,” the black haired boy agreed.

“Really?” Lance asked, not quite hiding his excitement.

Acxa nodded, “It looks like your siblings aren’t the only ones dying to see it, so…”

“What, me? I don’t want to see it that badly.”

“Whatever you say. We’ve got class, see you on Friday,” Ezor said before they left.

  
“You really do want to see that movie, huh?” Keith spoke.  
“It looks really good, okay? Don’t judge me.”

Keith raised his hands in defeat. “I’m not. Remember I’m the guy with a collection of stuffed hippos.”

 

 

“So what are you doing tonight, have any plans?” Pidge asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yep.”  
The girl frowned. “So the only want who doesn’t is Hunk?”

“I do have plans, I’m coming over to your house for the marathon,” Hunk said. “You’re just asking to see if anyone else wants to come.”

“But, they are all busy,” Pidge added.

Lance asked, “A marathon of what?”

Pidge smiled, “Sherlock.”

“Sorry, my family is coming over for dinner,” Shay explained.

“And we are going to the cinema,” Lance said. “And I don’t feel like rematching the whole series tonight, you’ll probably be able to finish it by next morning.”

Pidge glared. “That’s just mean.”

“I’m just saying…”

“What about Allura? She likes it, right?” Keith asked.

“Nah. She’s too busy with the elections being next week,” Pidge replied.

“Aren’t Lotor and her taking it too seriously?” Shay asked.

“Totally,” Hunk agreed. “I think it has to do with their parent being rivals at work or something.”

“And there’s still no clue who is going to win,” Keith said.

“That other guy competing with them, Corey, has no chance,” Lance added.

“ So anyways, if there’s a change of plans you are invited to the marathon,” Pidge said. “Except Lance, he’s not welcome.”

“Oh, come on.”

“That was low, Lance.”

“Well, I’m sorry. But there won’t be a change of plans anyways.”

Pidge huffed. Lance checked his phone. “ Ugh, I have Biology. Bye.” And he walked away.

The smaller girl turned to Keith. “You’re going to watch a kid’s movie, aren’t you.”

 

* * *

 

*“¡Lance, tu novio llegó. Los niños ya se dieron cuenta!” his sister called from the first floor.

“¡Ya voy, ya voy!” he called back. If he didn’t hurry his siblings would end up scaring or annoying Keith so much he would leave.

Outside, the three younger members of his family (excluding his newborn nephew) were surrounding Keith, who looked at Lance as if asking for help.

“Vayan para adentro, déjenlo en paz, Dios,” he told the kids, they pouted.

“You never let us talk to him!” Ana, the oldest, complained, before going inside the house.

“Sorry about that.”

“I’m bad with kids,” Keith admitted.

“Good thing you don’t live here, then.”

Keith seemed to be thinking about something. “What’s your grade in Spanish?”

Lance smirked. “A beautiful, shiny A.”

“Good. Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I really need help with Spanish.”

“Well that’s just another advantage of having me as your bf. I’ll be at your house tomorrow. But, right know we have to go, we’re late.”

 

They ran to the Cinema, where the girls had already bought the tickets. And the popcorn.

“Sorry,” Lance panted. And then after he saw the food, “I’ll pay you after the movie ok?”

“Don’t worry. You two payed for the milkshakes last time, remember?” Ezor waved it off.

“Oh, thanks.”

“Did you run here?” Acxa asked.

“We noticed we were late,” Keith explained.

“Yeah, well, let’s go in,” Ezor proposed.

As the pink-haired girl had said, they had seats on the back row. As they went in, some of the kids attending the movie glanced at them oddly.

“Oh, come on,” Ezor said when they reached their seats, “we’re not even that old.”

“When I was ten, I though than being fourteen was like being twenty,” Keith told her. She left the subject there.

 

  
After the movie, they talked for some minutes about it and left. Apparently, Acxa had a job on Saturday mornings.

“She works at a flower shop,” Ezor informed.

“A flower shop?” Keith raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t think I didn’t saw that stuffed animal in your locker,” Acxa replied.

“Fair argument,” Keith said.

“Well, we should be going now too, we’re going to study tomorrow,” Lance spoke.

“Alright then,” Ezor said, “Don’t get distracted while studying.” She winked and walked away with her girlfriend after Acxa said “bye.”

 

“Let’s go, I’ll take you home.” Lance started walking.

“A true gentleman.”

“Gotta impress Shiro.”

“I think he was very impressed when you went to my house carrying a box full of hippos.”

“Then, I'll  to live to his expectations.”

  
“Errr… And, what’s your grade in Math?” Keith asked.

“B.”

“Good. We’ll study that tomorrow too.”

Lance looked at Keith. “Isn’t Shiro studying something related to physics? Like isn’t that his speciality?”

“He’s been busy with the exams.”

“God, exams at college must be hell,” Lance said. “What subjects are you good at?”

“Biology and English,” Keith answered.

“Honestly, we are like day and night.”

“Isn’t that romantic?” They were in front of Keith’s house.

“Never say it wasn’t.” Lance leaned closer and kissed Keith.

After they broke the kiss, they heard Shiro say, “Come in already, it’s late.”

Keith turned around, his brother was leaning on the doorframe. “I swear, Shiro, next time you and Matt kiss inside this house I’ll throw something at you.”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry,” Shiro said as Keith went into the house. He then turned at Lance. “See you later, thanks for bringing him home.”

“Sure, no problem. Good night.”

Lance was glad Keith hadn’t decided to escort him to his house. His sister could sometimes be ten times worst than Shiro.

 

  
Later, back at his house, he called his boyfriend. “I was thinking, I could use some help with biology. We should do a study marathon tomorrow.”

“That doesn’t sound like fun, but sure. Wait, Matt’s here. I’m gonna throw a pillow at them.”  
Lance could hear Keith was moving. “Such a deadly weapon.”

“It depends on who’s throwing it,” Keith replied, and cut the call.

Lance hoped Shiro was okay.

  

 

* * *

 

*"Lance, your boyfriend is here, and the kids already noticed!"

 "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

  "Go inside, and leave him alone, God."

 

 


End file.
